Talk:Treechnid
Spell change? I have a feeling their spells changed. I've been fighting a level 23 Treechnid that healed over 100 HP (103, it had 97) and when hit a little more, it healed 53 (having about 110 HP) and 58 on another time (having about 120HP). I think it might have something to do with the amount of HP they have. 80.178.165.86 22:33, 12 October 2006 (UTC) I just had a level 23 Treechnid heal for 133 HP. The level 23-39 and level 41-49 actually two different monsters, and should be listed separately. They use different arachnee summons, among other things. - Dashiva 10:09, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Level 39 Treechnids level 39 treechnids look bigger than normal trees :they've made all the monsters like that... all the monsters lvl correlates with the size of a monster, so a lvl 30 will be bigger than a lvl 10 ~ Didodeman 23:51, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Treebelt I jsut got a treebelt solo, meaning that they are dropped at 101 prospecting or lower I also just dropped a Treechnid sap with 129PP. (talk) 23:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Values are way off? i looked and the vales (IE hp, xp) are way off and ask why that is, - Masshuku 23:27, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Spell table What is the point of this? Last I checked, Treechnids aren't level 30, 40, 50, etc. I cant seem to find a purpose for this, or be able to read it. Rinar 21:26, 7 October 2006 (UTC) : I found an old edit showing the vandalism http://dofus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Treechnid&diff=next&oldid=35993. I can't believe it wasn't questioned until now... // Peet 10:38, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Treecnassion I just had a level 23 Treechnid hit me with treecnassion and my level 1 spell rebound reflected it. So I changed Lv 23 Treechnid's trecnassion level from 2 to 1. --nFrieldy Common hunting area I know their is a small map where trees tend to spawn and a lot of people tend to gather for them. I wish I could remember where it is. I think this would be a good addition to the wiki. Removes buffs i don't know if this is a new thing but lately if a Treechnid crit hits me it removes all the buffs i had. this should defenently be noted. ~ Didodeman 23:53, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :Check the article page again, in "Spells" then look at Treecnassion and in the column of Critical you will read "Removes all bewitchments", and if you check the page for Treecnassion you will find the same noted in the first paragraph --Cizagna (Talk) 02:57, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::weird i could've swore i looked under the crit hits and didn't see anything. anywho thanks Additional effects? Me and my wife were fighting a group of scaras along with a Treechnid in it. When the Treechnid did regeneration, it's arachnee got all kind of buffs. Is this new, and can someone comfirm this as well? --GroundZzero (Talk) 10:36, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind, I think it got Elemental Dispersion from a scaraleaf. Silly me ^^. --GroundZzero (Talk) 13:44, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Archmonster Could somebody of you, edit to the article, that Treechnid archmonster is called Treekniddioo the Needy. I souled it myself with 2 normal treechnids. Reason why I dont edit is, that some of registered pro's wants to confirm first and I dont know how to do that stat table and stuff.. Lol. >.> :No reason you shouldn't add any new information. Even if your editing isn't up to scratch it doesn't matter. Besides only one way you'll get any better. Galrauch 19:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Uh... Oops. I messed something up... I changed the prospecting required so that it was correct and.. Well just look. Can anyone fix this please? -- (talk) 04:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Treechorn are dropped by Treechnid to my knowledge. Can we get this added to the drop table? I have no idea the PP lock/drop rate though.--Ekhein (talk) 16:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC)